In a variety of subsea production operations, electric submersible pumping systems are deployed downhole to a subsea borehole to facilitate production of the desired production fluid, e.g. oil. In some applications, the electric submersible pumping system is conveyed downhole to a desired location and suspended from a power cable. The power cable may be supported by a suitable cable hanger located in, for example, a tubing hanger working in cooperation with a subsea tree. Supporting the electric submersible pumping system from the tubing hanger, however, renders retrieval of the electric submersible pumping system time-consuming and expensive. Additionally, existing systems for suspending electric submersible pumping systems cause difficulties with respect to changing and/or servicing the subsea tree.